


The swimsuit

by viky_rose



Category: tom holland - Fandom
Genre: F/M, swimsuit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-02 06:17:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19193395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viky_rose/pseuds/viky_rose
Summary: Hi guys!Hope you like it. It was supposed to be a oneshot, but I think I'm going to write some chapters...Not sure my english is good enough, but if you like my writing, please feel free to read my other works~





	1. Encounter

Thanks to your cousin who works in London, you found a job in a 4 star hotel. The salary was of course very high, the rental costs were high as wellbut you managed to live a decent life anyway. You rented a room in a shared flat in a suburb of London, and the cost of the tube is not so high if you make a monthly subscription.

So, you were working in that hotel which had a pool. To celebrate the acquisition of the 5th star, the owners had decided to let all the staff members spend a night in the hotel for free, using the pool as well.

<<Love you Mr Brown! Love you Mrs Brown!>>, you mentally screamed. But you calmly thanked them, with a lovely smile.

Your colleagues, of course, were very excited. It goes without saying: you couldn't benefit of that privilege all at the same time. So you had to agree for turns of four at a time. It was Wednesday. Your turn was decided for Tuesday, and on Friday you went out shopping, looking for a nice swimsuit.

There were so many beautiful swimsuits... Choosing only one was difficult. Your choice narrowed between two: a bright green bikini and a one-piece swimsuit with colorful floreal patterns. They both suited you very well. But in the end you chose the bikini, because you knew your female colleagues were all to wear bikini, and you didn't want to be the black sheep.

 

The next day you went to a pub with a friend and colleague of yours, Alyson. It was Saturday night, so of course all the pubs were full of people. Too crowded. Dancing was impossible, so you stayed near the bar, sitting and sipping your drink, lost in your thoughts, while your friend was "dancing" - if rubbing against someone can be defined as a dance - with a handsome blonde guy. Why the hell where you there? You were feeling like a fish out of water. Luckily no one was giving a damn about you. So your presence was unnoticed and you could actually relax by yourself. You finished your drink and looked at the glass in disappointment. It had finished too quickly.

"May I offer you a beer?" A guy sat next to you. You looked up at him, ready to kindly refuse... He was no less than Tom Holland. Tom Holland the actor. Tom Holland the fucking handsome (and cute at the same time) actor. That Tom Holland.

You turned red. Your throat got dry. Your eyes were wide open, your mouth shut. You didn't answer.  
Tom Holland was sitting next to you: an elbow on the piano bar with the head propped up on his hand, staring at you and waiting for an answer. That answer eventually came: you nodded, timidly.

He smiled: "Two draft beer. Stout...?" He looked at you, but you didn't say anything: you were fine with stout beer, you probably couldn't recognise any flavour. The barmen quickly brought the beers.

"Thanks", you murmured to Tom Holland. He couldn't hear you, with the noise in the background, but he guessed what you had said.

"I am Tom. Tom Holland" He introduced himself. <<As if you need to introduce yourself!>> Of course you knew who he was.

"Y/N...Y/L/N" You answered back.

"Nice to meet you, Y/N" He smiled. His eyes were very dark, maybe because of the alcohol. And you were a little tipsy. And very excited. Having a star sitting next to you is not a trivial thing. He started asking you some questions, like your age or about your job, what you studied and where you were working. It required a miracle to answer. When you get nervous you can forget even your name!

"I'm working in that 5 star hotel in..." The conversation continued. It was more like an interrogation. He was asking you every thing that came into his mind, and you were answering, with short replies. Meanwhile he offered you other beers, and you drunk a lot. Now you weren't tipsy anymore, you were drunk. You could feel your head going dizzy, your sight blurry...

At some point, he stood up and offered you his hand. You grabbed it and he took you to the crowded dancefloor. You couldn't move that much, but it didn't matter. You stood there, looking in each other's eyes.

That was your first time getting that drunk.

<<Will I remember this tomorrow? Is this really real?>> You wondered.

He leaned on you, and you petrified. In a moment, you got over your hangover.

<<What? What? WHAT?! Is he going to kiss me?>> Your heart was beating so fast it was hurting. His lips stopped next to your hear. "I've seen you yesterday".

<<What? Where?>>

"You picked up the best choice" He continued. "That swimsuit must really really suit you". You opened your eyes wide. He had seen you while you were buying the swimsuit?! Tom Holland had noticed you?! And you hadn't noticed him? How was that possible??

"I want you to put on that bikini for me..." He paused for a moment. Your heart wasn't calming down and you started breathing very fast, with your mouth open. "...and I want to take it off from you" He finished. You moaned at the thought, and suddenly covered your mouth with your hand, embarassed. Tom Holland grinned.  
"Can I take you away from here?" He asked. Since you didn't answered he grabbed your wrist and guided you through the crowd and in the street.

He opened the door of a car - his car - and drove to his house, which wasn't that far. He didn't say a word during the route, and you didn't interrupt that silence.

<<Isn't he supposed to be drunk? It doesn't look like he is... He surely can hold up alcohol pretty well. How come? He is driving perfectly. I envy him... My head feels so dizzy>>.

In a short time you were at his place. As soon as you exited the car, Tom Holland grabbed your wrist and rushed you in, shutting the door behind you, and slumming you against it. He clashed his lips against yours, his tongue moving roughly into your mouth.  
When he broke the kiss, the both of you were panting heavily. His lips moved to your ear and he sucked your lobe, and then bit it. "That's a pity you're not wearing your swimsuit right now". His breath tickled your ear and you let out a moan.

He smeered. "Don't worry, darling. I'm not going to leave you unsatisfied". His hand slid in your hipsters.  
"Already this wet? I've barely touched you" He grinned.

<<Of course I am! You are Tom Holland! I've been like this since I saw you in the pub!>>. But you kept silent.

Tom Holland kneeled and took off your jeans and panties. You looked down at him with dark eyes.  
His lips quickly touched your wet folds. You groaned, making him grin. He looked up at you, at your wanton eyes, and slid his tongue into you, without loosing eye contact. You bent your knees, and grabbed his hair. Your legs weren't supporting you anymore, and you were quivering in pleasure.  
Tom Holland noticed you were about to cum and hastened the rhythm of his tongue. You closed your eyes and released in his mouth. He swallowed all the leaking fluid. You sighed in relief.

"Now it's my turn" Tom Holland sttod up and unbuttoned his jeans. He grabbed his cock and freed it, while looking at you, with a gaze that was ordering you to suck on it.

And you did it. You knelt down and hesitated for a moment. But then you grabbed his dick with one hand and slowly licked it, slidind your tongue along his shaft. He groaned and unleashed your hair, intertwining it with his fingers.

You opened your mouth as much as you could and took Tom Holland's member in it. Ad you started moving back and forth. He growled and started guiding you into a faster rhythm. Your hair seemed to be reins in his hands.

You felt like you were about to choke, but he finally came, releasing his seed in your mouth, which he forcefully covered with one hand.

"Swallow" He commanded. And you obeyed.

"Good girl". Tom Holland smiled sweetly at you. How could he be so sexy and cute at the same time?! "Now you can go". He said. You stood up. Your knees were hurting for the friction with the floor. You put on your hipsters, trousers and shoes and opened the door, ready to go away.

A hand shut the door and you jumped. You didn't turn around. You could feel Tom Hlland's breath in your ear.

"Give me your number before you leave" He seductively whispered, while his hand slid under your shirt, roaming on your stomach and up under your bra to your breats, grabbing your left nipple and twisting it with his fingers.

You gulped and sighed, closing your eyes at the sensation.  
He smirked. "Your number", he commanded again, pulling his phone out of the pocket. You murmured it, pausing at each number, while he digited it, without stopping for a moment to play with your nipple.  
"Thanks". He kissed your ear, pulling his hand out of your shirt. "Now you can really go".

You opened the door and run away.


	2. Interruption

By feet - and walking fast - it required almost twenty minutes to get back at the pub where Alyson was waiting for you. Well, were you thought Alyson was waiting for you. She was still dancing with that hot guy and hadn't noticed your absence at all.

  
A drunk guy approached you and tried to flirt. You ignored him and reached Alyson.

"Alyson!" You shouted. It was impossible to talk in a low voice, for the noise and the music were too loud. "Alyson!" You shouted again, and she finally noticed you. 

"Oh, Y/N! What's up?" She asked, interrupting the so called dance.

"I am not feeling too well. I'm going home".

"Really? Do you want me to give you a lift?" She was visibly annoyed. She was having a good time with a hot guy, and clearly didn't want it to be wasted by you. 

"No need. I need some fresh air. I'm going by feet". 

"Ok, bye!" Alyson didn't insist. She wasn't actually your friend. More like... an acquaintace. You hanged out with her when your close friends were busy and you didn't know how to spend your time. But everytime you went out with her, you regretted it... Not that time! That time you were grateful you had followed her at the pub. After all, you had the chance to spend some time with Tom Holland!

When out in the street, you started walking fast. Your home wasn't that far: about 45 minutes by feet and with a sprint pace. Luckily no one approached you and you could safely reach your home.

You were alone, your flat mates were all out, enjoying their weekend.  
You took a shower and put on your pyjamas, then you jumped on your bed, with your face buried in the pillow. That had been a very weird night. You turned left and sighed. Your stomach was upside down. Tom Holland had kissed you, and you had given him a blowjob. You blushed remembering it. He too, he had...had...  
You couldn't take away from your mind the image of Tom Holland's face between your thighs, his lips and tongue on your pussy... Your hand reached your clit and you pinched and rubbed it, but that wasn't enough. You started fingering yourself, your eyes wide shut, trying to picture in a very detailed way all that has happened that night at Tom Holland's place. It required you too much time to finally cum. And it wasn't satisfying at all. Doing it by yourself was totally not good as having someone do it for you.  
You grunted in disappointment, then you slowly fell asleep.

 

 

Tuesday came, and Tom Holland hadn't contacted you. You were feeling sad. What for? He was Tom Holland. And he was probably drunk when he asked for your number. You should have been satisfied enough for having had the chance to spend some really nice time with him, and for having been noticed by him.   
The night you were to spend at the hotel you worked should have relaxed you.

  
Room 201. A double bed. The only double bed you had ever slept on was that of your parents when you were a child.   
As soon as you entered the room you relaxed yourself in the bathtube. Well, actually you tried to relax. But Tom Holland's face and the event of Saturday evening kept on popping in your mind. After only 20 minutes you were out of the bathroom, wrapped in the bathrobe.   
Someone knocked at the door.

  
<<Who is it?>> Who was knocking at the door of your room, disturbing your free day? Who could have been?

  
"Y/N, are you there?". It was your colleague Ralph - what kind of name was that?! It reminded you of Wreck-it Ralph... His first days he also broke a lot of glasses and plates... His nickname was perfectly fit.

  
"What is it?" You answered, annoyed.

  
"We have unexpected guests...who asked for you".

  
"WHAT?! What guests?"

"They asked me to keep it secret..."

  
<<Damn, Ralph!" You quickly dressed up, and tied your still-wet hair in a chignon, before opening the door . Ralph's eyes lingered on you. 

"What?" You asked, irritated.

"Aren't you going to put on your work uniform?" 

"I'm not supposed to work today!" You snorted. But in the end you changed into your work clothes.

You followed Ralph to the hotel's restaurant.

"I'm not even supposed to serve the clients" You complained. "I am a receptionist, not a waitress!"

"I know, Y/N, but we couldn't refuse He left a good tip in advance and will probably leave another one if he likes you...So please, act nicely, even if it is your free day". No need to say it. You were always very nicely. You act always very nicely.

  
"So it is a he... You said guests"

"Yeah, well... He is not alone"

<<Who the hell is this guest?>>

"Since he disturbed me in my relaxing day off, I'm going to take the 70% of the tip he left" You joked... Well, you actually didn't mean it as a joke. He had really interrupted what was supposed to be a relaxing day to forget Saturday night's events.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!  
> Hope you like it. It was supposed to be a oneshot, but I think I'm going to write some chapters...  
> Not sure my english is good enough, but if you like my writing, please feel free to read my other works~


End file.
